Oh heliga Maria, Oh heliga Blomma!
by Barry Mc Kadabvra
Summary: Da Vinci koden möter Harry Potter, i en berättelse som avslöjar allt om tiden innan professor Langdon fick reda på Sophies släktskap med guds son.
1. En överraskning vid Louvren

**Heliga Maria, oh heliga blomma.**

**Legalia: **Denna berättelse är en AU/Crossover fiktion, baserad på J.K Rowlings "Harry Potter" böcker och "Da Vinci koden" av Dan Brown. Alla karaktärer, platser och händelser, förutom de som författaren själv har skapat, är Rowling och Browns egendom, tillsammans med Warner Brothers och Columbia Pictures

**Åldersrekomendation: **M (16+)

**Karaktärer: **David Farias, Fleur Delacour, Robert Langdon, Sophie Neveu,

Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Minerva

Mc Gonagall, Albus Dumbledore.

Kapitel 1

11 Juli 1982

Morgonen skiner över Paris himmel, fåglarna kvittrar och kavaljererna charmar sina ungmör. Men detta berör inte vår hjältinna, Fleur Delacour alls! Och varför skulle det göra det? Vid 5 års ålder har hon knappt börjat prata hela meningar, men hennes Vilie-Charm.. Denna undersköna förtrollning har fått såväl låg och mellanstadie pojkar i Paris skolor, som Beauxbatons pojkar att bokstavligen, falla för henne. Samtidigt i en föreläsningssal i Louvren, tror sig en ung Harvard professor ha löst mysteriet, bakom de förtjusande häxorna Delacour...

Louvren, Paris

- Största möjliga tystnad, om jag får be? Tack! I århundraden har de lärda tvistat om sanningshalten, bakom Nicolas Flamels berättelse om " Jesu Kristi magiska ättelinje". Och idag kan jag äntligen avslöja sanningen! En sanning som har kunnat avslöjas, tack vare en anteckning i marginalerna, på nyss nämnda boks sista sida. Om man läser noga på vänsterkanten av "Jesu Kristi magiska ättelinje" så hittar man bokstäverna FDDF. Och vad betyder det, undrar ni säkert. Jo, FD är ett flickebarns initialer: Fleur Delacour, och DF står för ett pojkebarn: David Farias. Till höger om DF kan man uttyda följande siffror: 12/7-1982. Mina damer och herrar, det krävs ingen Harvard professor för att, lista ut att denne David Farias kommer att födas imorgon någonstans på denna jord!

Vad har det att göra med Flamels, påstådda upptäckt av "Jesu Kristi magiska ättelinje"? Jo, kolla noga ovanpå bokstavsgruppen FDDF. I svagare text kan man ana bokstäverna MMIC. Alla ni som har varit med under mina tidigare föreläsningar vet att Flamel hade ett tycke för det gudomligt kvinnliga. Återigen bevisar han detta i denna ordlek, MMIC. M för Maria, M för Magdalena, I för Iesus och C för Christo! Det står mer än klart, att Flamel velat berätta för oss att Maria Magdalena och Jesus Kristus var gifta, och att Fleur Delacour, en häxa kommer att föra vidare Jesu Krists magi, genom att gifta sig med en mugglare, en vanlig människa vid namn David Farias! Tack ska ni ha...

Med denna bomb hade Robert Langdon, symbolexpert vid Harvard universitet, avslöjat det såväl lekmän som troende hade länge misstänkt. Att Jesu blod hade förts vidare via Maria Magdalenas magisystrar, och att Jesu kungalinje skulle återfalla till människan, genom ett äktenskap mellan Marias ättling, Fleur Delacour och mugglaren David Farias.


	2. Arrogante Robert får kritik

Kapitel 2

Mottagningen efter föreläsningen

"Ett hån mot den exakta vetenskapen, det är vad det är!" Stämningen hos åhörarna av Professor Langdons föreläsning var hätsk, minst sagt. De hade svårt att svälja att Jesu Krists påstådda ättling skulle, gifta sig med en man av folket. "_C´est absurde!_ Vår Jungfru Fleur, kommer att befruktas av helig ande. Hon är vår tids Jungfru Maria!" "Jo men visst, har Fleur Delacour, mer gemensamt med Jesu moder, Maria än vad man kan tro" sa Langdon, som hade intagit försvarsläge. "Hennes första namn **innan **Fleur är Marie, steget till Maria är således kort."

"Men! Och detta är ett viktigt men. Såväl jag som Herr Flamel är fullt övertygade, att Maria **verkligen **fortplantade sig med Josef. Och samma sak med den nuvarande representanten av Magdalena - Kristi magiska ätt, hon **kommer **att befruktas av denne David!" "Lögn! FDDF, står för Fleur Delacour De France. Det vet ju vilken _francois _som helst!" Robert hade dock ett till trumfkort på hand: "Jaså, är ni säkra på det? Rikta er uppmärksamhet mot projektorn igen. Vad ser ni ovanför de två d:n? Jo, är det inte våra vänner _le fleur de lis _och _le etoile solitaire_! Som ni vet så är en av de galliska symbolerna just liljan. Och i Chiles flagga, vad ser ni i det blå fältet? Jo men visst, är det den ensamma stjärnan i egen hög person! Och det är inte allt! Vet ni vad man kan se under bokstäverna FDDF? Bokstäverna CD! C för Christine och D för David! Mina damer och herrar, det står mer än klart, att Fleur och David kommer i giftasvuxen ålder att förena sina kroppar till en, och föra Jesu kungalinje vidare, genom ännu en magisk dotter av Krist, vid namn Christine David!"

Vad som väntade Robert Langdon i morgondagens tidning, på samma dag som denne Davids födelse var inte nådigt alls...


	3. Svart på vitt i kvadrat!

Kapitel 3

12 juli 1982

2 förstasidor ur världens tidningar speglade kontrasterna i världen, denna nådens år 1982:

**LE FIGARO**

**_Lunedi 12 du Juliet 1982_**

Scandál Grande sur le Louvre 

I gårdagens söndagsföreläsning på den ärevördiga inrättningen Louvren i Paris, chockade den galne professorn Robert Langdon, sina åhörare genom att påstå att Jesus ättlingar fortfarande var i livet. Inte bara det! Dessutom påstod han att **den **rakt nedstigande ättlingen till Jesus himmelska tron, fransyskan _Fleur Delacour _hade fötts för 5 år sedan!

Men den riktiga bomben briserade när han tolkade bokstäverna FDDF, till att vara **inte **" _Fleur Delacour de France" _**utan **" _Fleur Delacour + David Farias Sant "!_

**Mottagningen **

Det visade sig dock, att detta barnsliga, infantila spratt skulle bli bara toppen på isberget. För den _pseudovetenskapliga _grund monsieur Langdon vilade sina teorier på, skulle få vilken fransos som helst att koka av ilska. Kolla bara här:

MMIC FDDF - 12/7-82

Maria Magdalena, Iesu Christo; David Farias född 12 juli 1982(Idag!), dessutom mellan de båda bokstavskvartetterna i pictogrammet som Robert hade tolkat, så fanns det en blomma och en ensam stjärna, något som endast kunde betyda att _Jesu ättlings _man var Chilenare. Och för att fullständigt få det franska blodet att spränga över i vämjelse, så avslöjade han att det _gudomliga _brudparet Delacour-Barraza, skulle få en dotter vid namn Christine David.

Det behövs inte tilläggas att Monsieur Langdon, blev portförbjuden från Louvren.

Och läs bara den minimala födelseanonnsen i den dagens, _El Mercurio _**(Santiago de Chile)**så får ni se vad jag menar…

Född 

Juvenal **David **Barraza **Farias**

**12 juli 1982 i **Santiago kommun, Region Metropolitana

Utvecklingen skulle dock vända till herr Barrazas fördel, väldigt snart.


	4. En mystisk inbjudan

**Kapitel 4**

14 juli 1982

Professor Langdon var smått besviken och luttrad, efter den hårda kritiken som hans banbrytande avslöjande några dagar tidigare hade fått. Så den inbjudan som han fick under morgonen från Hogwarts trollkarlsskola, var en välkommen lättnad i hans deppande…

Hogwarts var Storbritanniens motsvarighet till Frankrikes Beauxbatons, en framstående skola för landets trollkarlar och häxor.

Trots att det hade inte framgått av artikeln om Langdons fiasko i "_Le Figaro_", så var skolans rektor Albus Dumbledore i allra högsta grad inblandad i denna affär. Detta på den grund, att han genom sitt medlemskap i Wizengamot, och det faktum att han var Nicholas Flamels närmaste vän, tipsadeherr Flamelom Juvenals existens.

Då förekom det naturligt att Flamel & Co bjöd in Robert, för att höra hans sida av berättelsen….


End file.
